The present invention relates to a honeycomb heater comprising an integrated honeycomb structure obtained by connecting a plurality of honeycomb structure elements.
Honeycomb heaters of the above-described type can be employed as heaters for domestic use, such as hot-air heaters, or as industrial heaters, such as preheaters used for control of automobile exhaust emission.